1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety belts for passengers and more particularly pertains to a new child car seat restraint assembly for providing a safety restraint system for children especially between the ages of 3 and 6 years old.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety belts for passengers is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety belts for passengers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,740; 4,754,999; 4,613,188; 5,775,772; 5,437,061; and Des. 427,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child car seat restraint assembly. The prior art includes straps, buckles, and belts used to restrain a child in a car seat.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new child car seat restraint assembly which has many of the advantages of the safety belts for passengers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new child car seat restraint assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art safety belts for passengers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a chest apron including a plate having a front side, top and bottom edges and rounded corners, and also including length-adjustable straps being attached to said top and bottom edges, and further including length adjustment members being movably disposed about the length-adjustable straps; and also includes a shoulder strap securement assembly being attached to the front side of the plate; and further includes a car seat attachment assembly including a length-adjustable strap member being attached to the plate, and also including a connector tongue being attached to the length-adjustable strap member and being adapted to removably fasten to a car seat, and further including a length-adjusting member being movably disposed about the length-adjustable strap member; and also includes a cape assembly including first snap-like fasteners being attached to the length-adjustable straps, and also including a cape member being fastenable to the first snap-like fasteners. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the child car seat restraint assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new child car seat restraint assembly which has many of the advantages of the safety belts for passengers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new child car seat restraint assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art safety belts for passengers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new child car seat restraint assembly for providing a safety restraint system for children especially between the ages of 3 and 6 years old.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new child car seat restraint assembly that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new child car seat restraint assembly that appropriately and safely restrains the entire torso of a child.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.